More Like Her
by prsweetie
Summary: Callie doesn't understand what is so wrong with her. First George, then Erica, and now she can't help but watch as the man she truly loves becomes someone else's. All Grey's characters and various couples
1. Chapter 1

_I know, I know. I have no business starting a new story, but this one was beating in my head. I hope you enjoy. This is my first attempt at a Grey's story. _

* * *

Walking into the apartment that she shared with Cristina, Callie struggled not to let out a scream. She dropped her keys and purse on the floor without a second thought. She opened the cabinet and wanted to scream when she couldn't locate the bottle of Jack Daniels that she desperately needed.

"Hey." She heard a voice coming from the couch and was glad to see Cristina sitting there, holding up the bottle and motioning for her to join her. Callie flopped down beside her and quickly gulped down the brown liquid within seconds of Cristina pouring it.

"Whoa killer. Bad day?" Callie sighed and eyed Cristina with caution. On one hand the two had become closer since moving in together but they were never ones to share deep dark secrets and feelings. But at this moment Callie needed someone, anyone, especially considering the one person that she thought she had seemed to be slipping away.

"Bad life. Hey, what are you doing home? I thought you were going to Meredith's or something." Callie thought she heard Cristina scoff at the idea.

"I'm not her person anymore. She has people now. Between Derek and her old college psycho bitch, she just…" Cristina took a long sip before speaking again. "Things are just changing that's all."

Callie wanted to be supportive, wanted to say something but truth was, she understood exactly how Cristina was feeling.

"Yeah well right now, all interns can kiss my ass."

Cristina eyed Callie cautiously. It was rare for her to be home alone. Normally, Sloan would be attached to her hip and the three of them would sit, drink beer and bullshit around in an effort to keep Callie's spirits up.

"Where's the manwhore?" Once she asked, Cristina looked at Callie and immediately realized the problem. Her body tensed and she seemed to be on the verge of either crying or yelling.

"What? Did you two have a fight or something?" Again, Cristina got no response. Sighing she filled the glasses up again and the two women sat in silence for a few more minutes.

Finally, Cristina couldn't take the silence anymore. "Ok, fine. I'll tell you, if you tell me." Callie looked at Cristina and finally nodded.

"Hunt keeps kissing me and walking away and I don't know how to read him. One minute I think he wants to rip my clothes off and mount me, the next he's abrasive and running from me like I have the plague. Add that to the fact that Mer's fucking chick and the rest of the incompetent interns decided to fuck up playing Operation on each other and because Lexie can't keep her trap shut, I lost out on the solo surgery.

So I pick Alex cause he got it, you know. He didn't try to kiss my ass or play the person card. He just got it. Meredith thinks that my choosing him was because I was pissed that she didn't defend me to the Chief but the truth is I picked Alex for the right reasons." Cristina took a deep breath and Callie looked on in awe. This was the most Cristina ever confided in her and it was then that Callie knew maybe she wasn't completely alone.

"Mark is fucking Lexie Grey." She had to smirk when Cristina spit out her whiskey all over the coffee table.

"WHAT? WHEN? WHY?"

Callie stalled for a second. "I went to his hotel room tonight. I heard that he performed this amazing surgery and I wanted to congratulate him. I don't know, I guess he never stops surprising me with what he can do.

Anyway, I stepped off the elevator and I saw Lolita herself coming out of his room and Mark was wearing nothing but a towel. I saw them kissing and her skipping off down the hall like she just got a new Eazy Bake Oven for Christmas." Callie leaned forward and put her head in her hands.

"Did they see you?" Callie shook her head.

"No I ducked out of the way before they could." Cristina looked at Callie and saw the pain evident on her face.

"That doesn't mean anything. Sloan fucks everything walking. It probably was a one time deal, it will pass."

"Except that for the past few months, the only person he was sleeping with was me and the way that he was looking at her…" Callie's voice trailed off.

"Get up." Cristina demanded as she stood from the couch.

"What?"

"GET. UP." Callie stood slowly, looking at Cristina as if she had lost her mind.

"We are going to Joe's." Callie shook her head and went to sit back down.

"No, I don't really feel like…"

"We are two of the hottest woman this damn as ever seen and hotness like this should not be coped up in the apartment sulking over bullshit, so get your ass up Torres. NOW!!"

"Fine. You know having a thing for the Army doctor is making you bossier." She quickly duck as Cristina went to smack her shoulder.

The two women finally laughed as the headed out the room, both realizing that they may have find a kindred spirit in one another.

* * *

Cristina groaned as she downed another shot while Callie tried not to laugh out loud. Cristina completely forgot that Joe had decided to try out a new karaoke machine and now as she had to listen to Syph-Nurse stumble through the Pussycat Dolls "Don't cha", she was really contemplating on stabbing herself in the ear.

"Great idea, 'Stina."

"Can it, Torres. How was I supposed to know Seattle Grace was laced with American Idol rejects?" Callie almost spit out her drink as Olivia attempted to look sexy by crawling down on all fours.

"Oh god, make it stop." Callie just sat and chuckled as the numerous shots seemed to finally help ease some of the tension from her body.

"Fuck." She turned to look over at Cristina who eyes seemed to be stuck at the door. Following her gaze, she wondered if she could crawl under the table without being noticed. Unfortunately, the three men saw them and made their way over. Callie tried like hell to avoid Mark's eyes and to stop the tears forming around her own.

"Yang, Dr. Torres." Derek acknowledged both woman as him, Mark and Owen took a seat at the table directly next to them. Owen looked a little disgusted at Olivia before quickly heading for the bar.

"Drinks, I need more drink NOW." Cristina exclaimed, ignoring the men. Callie jumped up and headed for the bar but Mark quickly grabbed her arm.

"What? I don't even get a hello?" She sighed deeply. Looking in his eyes, she couldn't read him, maybe because her own eye sight was a little blurry.

"Hello." She deadpanned before standing next to Owen and waiting for Joe.

"I didn't know you hung out with Shepard and Sloan." Callie asked, trying to make polite conversation.

"I guess it's their idea of an olive branch." Hunt shrugged.

"Yeah, Mark's good for extending his olive branch." She gave a quick smile at Joe before she headed back to her table. Upon walking, she stopped in her tracks. Some time during her trip for more booze, the entire Grey clan had showed up. Cristina met her eyes and shrugged, almost as if offering an apology.

Cristina and her were still at their own table but now joining Derek, Mark and Owen was Meredith, Sadie and Lexie. Meredith seemed to be trying to meet Cristina's eye and Cristina was trying her best to avoid her. She handed Cristina her drink and sat down.

"We could leave, you know."

"That would be running, and we don't run. Besides, I doubt Mark has told Derek that he fucked Lexie judging by the way he keeps moving further away as she keeps trying to get closer. It's pathetic and sad but it does make me laugh." Cristina chuckled as Callie rolled her eyes and became interested in her drink. She felt a strong arm on her shoulder and looked up at Joe.

"Cal, I need your help. I need you to sing before I lose all my damn customers" She went to shake her head but heard Mark's voice.

"Come on, Cal. Show them that someone in this damn town can actually sing." She looked at Cristina who simply smirked. She got off her stool and stood up on the stage. Looking over the list of songs, she sent out a chuckle. If Mark Sloan wanted her to sing, then she would fucking sing a song her would never forget.

Looking up, she almost cried out when she saw that Mark was cautiously rubbing his hand on Lexie's leg, being careful that no one saw him. Quickly she changed her song to one that had been having much rotation on her IPod lately. She closed her arms as the soft guitar started playing.

_She's beautiful in her simple little way  
She don't have too much to say when she gets mad  
She understands, she don't let go of anything  
Even when the pain gets really bad  
Guess I should've been more like that_

_You had it all for a pretty little while  
And some how you made me smile when I was sad  
You took a chance on a bruised and beaten heart  
Then you realized you wanted what you had  
I guess I should've been more like that_

Callie opened her eyes and locked eyes with Mark whose hand seemed to move from Lexie and planted on the table. She continued to look at him, never once breaking her gaze from his as she continued.  
_  
I should have held on to my pride  
I should have never let you lie  
I guess you got what you deserved  
I guess I should've been more like her_

_Forgiving you, she's stronger than I am  
You don't look much like a man from where I'm at  
It's plain to see desperation showed it's truth  
You love her and she loves you with all she has  
I guess I should've been more like that_

_I should have held on to my pride  
I should have never let you lie  
I guess you got what you deserved  
I guess I should've been more like her_

_She's beautiful in her simple, little way_

Callie closed her eyes as the song ended. She vaguely heard the sound of catcalls and applause but she was too focused on feeling as though she just made a huge mistake. She quickly grabbed her purse and ran through the sea of people, Cristina closely behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

The shrill ringing of her phone caused Callie to groan loudly and for a second, she thought about throwing it against the wall. Instead, she quickly shut it off and tried to roll over, only to find Cristina face down on the bed. She nudged Cristina, making her say something incoherently.

The events of the previous night flooded Callie's brain and she curled up in a ball to make them stop. She didn't know what hurt more: the pounding pain in her head or the dulling pain in her heart. She fought to stand up and make it to the kitchen to make some much needed coffee.

An hour later, Cristina and Callie finally looked like somewhat humans as they started the three minute walk to the hospital. Each of them were clutching their mugs for dear life, with their hair moving violently in the wind and their sunglasses perched firmly over their eyes.

Walking through the front door, each woman groaned out loud. It was as if the world was at to get them. Standing directly in front of the elevator was Meredith, Derek, Owen and Mark. Cristina nudged Callie in the ribs and quietly spoke.

"We could take the stairs. I mean, rate we're going, we won't make it up there until about noon but we could try." Callie looked down at her through her dark glasses that she had yet to take off.

"Didn't you tell me to stop running?"

"Hey, I'm not running. I'm just walking swiftly." The two women were so busy quietly bickering that they didn't notice that they had been spotted.

"Cal?" Callie winced when she heard the deep voice of Mark. Cristina just placed a hand on her head to steady herself as the noise seemed to be ten times louder in her head. Sighing, Callie looked over at Cristina.

"Stairs it is."

* * *

The morning had gone without much incident, other than the fact that her massive hangover almost caused her to throw a chart in Sydney's face. Callie was finally starting to feel better as she plopped down in a lounge, paperwork in one hand and coffee in the other. She paged Cristina and turned her IPod on. Callie had an eclectic taste of music ranging from The Beatles to The Cure to 50 Cent and Willie Nelson.

Lately though, she had found herself listening more and more to country. She couldn't pin point why but for some reason the lyrics to those songs were offering her some comfort. She thought for a second that maybe she was feeling silly. She really couldn't explain why the idea of Mark sleeping with Lexie was bothering her so much.

Ah, who was she kidding? She knew why it was bothering her, she was too proud to admit it to herself out loud. In Callie's mind, as long as she didn't say the truth out loud, then technically, it wouldn't be true.

Maybe Cristina was right, maybe it just was a one time deal. Maybe Mark would tell her about it and say how he made a huge mistake, and the two of them would laugh and everything would go back to normal. Leaning back against the couch, Callie stiffened as a song started blaring into her ears.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
And..  
_  
_I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

Callie looks up as Derek and Mark walk in, seemingly in the middle of an intense conversation. Neither notices Callie at first as she leans forward and rests her elbows on her knees as the song seems to penetrate her soul.

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you..._

Cautiously, she lowers the volume as she tries to listen to what they are talking about.

"I told you not to go there." She hears Derek say.

"I know, but…she came to me and she looked so innocent and look, man, I'm sorry." Callie felt her heart drop to the end of her stomach as she felt her hands start to shake.

"So what are you going to do? Lexie isn't the type that will be ok with a one night stand, Mark."

"I don't know, man. But I'm coming to you; I'm telling you the truth, so that should mean something, right?" That is when Callie knew that it was not just a one time deal, because if it was, he would have never told Derek.

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle_

_Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie_

Cristina sprinted in the room not noticing the other occupants in the room. "Thank God you paged…" She notices Callie looking down at the floor and then turns to see the two men in the room. "Oh fuck."

"Cal, how long have you been here?" Callie acts like she can't hear anything with the ear buds on. Cristina kicks her in the leg and Callie looks up, a mix of annoyance and fear on her face. She removes the buds and turns off the song but refuses to look at anyone but Cristina.

"I thought maybe you needed a break, so I paged." Cristina eyes her warily but doesn't say anything, just sits down next to her and takes a sip of her coffee. Derek and Mark exchange a look before sitting down across from them, Callie looking scared and Cristina just annoyed.

"What?" Derek clears his throat.

"Dr. Torres, I never knew you could sing. You sounded amazing."

"Uh, yeah. Well it's just a hobby." Callie winced at the sound of her voice.

"You feeling alright, beautiful?" Mark goes to put his hand on her forehead but she quickly swats him away with more force than she intended.

"Fine. Everything is just fucking fine." She stands up and bolts from the door.

Mark and Derek look at Cristina who looks away.

"Ok, Yang. Spill, what's wrong with Callie?"

"Yeah and when did you two become so close? I haven't seen you invading my bed in a while." Derek chuckles as Cristina glares. Her glare intensifies as she sees Meredith and Owen walk in the lounge. It feels like someone else is taking over her body as she speaks.

"Ok, first of all, all of you men are assholes. Complete and total fucking assholes. You play your stupid games, you run on hot and cold and you just expect us to understand it or to be sympathetic, but not once while you running around making us feel like shit do you think about what we could possibly want, do you?"

Derek starts to shift a bit in his chair. "Yang…"

"No, I'm not done. You…" She points to Mark. "You are the person she needed the most. Hell, you are the one person she has needed for a long time, even if you can't fucking see it. Look at her track record, who does she always end up back with? Do you think that's a mistake? God, you piss me off, all of you piss me off.

I'll admit, Callie and I being friends shocked the shit out of me, but I get her. I understand her pain. Her intense desire to hold on to something, anymore, especially when everything that she tries to make work blows up in her fucking face."

"Cristina?" Meredith looks on with wide eyes at Cristina's outburst. It wasn't like her person to snap out like that. Cristina just shook her head and headed for the door. She stopped with her hand on the handle and turned back. She looked directly at Mark, knowing that the next words would change everything.

"She knows, Sloan. She knows that you fucked 3. She saw the two of you together. So do me a favor, stay away from her. Because I'm telling you now, if you come near her I will personally cut off your balls, and force feed them down them your throat." With that, she left, hurrying up to find Callie.


	3. Chapter 3

_What I need is medication  
In the form of a vacation  
What I need is skies of blue_

_What I need is a perspective  
One that's healthy but objective  
What I need is a point of view  
What I want is you_

_Everyone says, move on  
That is what you would want  
Good advise, they are right  
That's what I need to do  
But what I want, all I want is you_

_

* * *

  
_

Therapy. Callie honestly couldn't believe that her life had come to this. Personally, she believes that everyone is a little crazy and that's what helps to make them unique. But as she sat there, staring at the various fish in Dr. Wyatt's office, she admitted she must be clearly fucking insane.

"Callie?" Callie snapped away from her thoughts and looked at the older woman.

"You have been here for three weeks. I have heard about George, Erica, your relationship with Cristina, your parents and your childhood. Now are you ready to tell me why you are really here?"

Callie shifted slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Ok, I can't help you until you cut through the crap and tell me what the real problem is."

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since she saw Mark in the lounge as he confessed to Derek that he had slept with Lexie. Since then, his one night stand had officially been upgraded to girlfriend status. Callie did her best to avoid both individuals, but the gossip spread like wildfire and no matter how hard she tried, it was everywhere she went.

She hadn't talk to Mark despite his best efforts. Between the phone calls, notes in her lockers and attempts to come over, which were usually stopped by Cristina, she never knew when he had time for his precious little girlfriend that he apparently was so fond of. The thought alone made her grimace.

She never thought that she would be so glad as to find a friend in Cristina. The pair had become basically inseparable. They would spend all their free time frequenting various bars, concerts, anything to avoid Joe's and the staff of Seattle Grace. They were a good sense of comfort for each other. They each made a pact not to talk about Mark or Owen. Each time the conversation started to veer towards them, they would instantly snap each other out of it.

As far as Meredith, Callie didn't really know what was going on with that and Cristina wasn't offering any information, so Callie didn't pry.

"Callie? Just say it. Say what you want to say out loud. It will make you feel better and anything you say here will stay here." Callie sighed loudly. It was now or never. She needed to finally let it out before it destroyed her.

"I used her."

"Who?"

"Erica. I used her. I mean, not intentionally. Matter of fact, I didn't even realize it until after she left. I was jealous because he had a crush on her and he seemed to be consumed with her. Then she kissed me in the elevator and it was a really great kiss and I kinda understood the attraction. I got why he would like her.

I wanted to be more for her, I did. I thought maybe this was the reason that my relationships had always failed. Maybe deep down, I had been a lesbian. But, I couldn't be what she needed me to be.

I couldn't feel the things that she felt and I couldn't see the things that she saw." Callie leaned back on the leather couch and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, she spoke again.

"Not only did I want to be more for her, I wanted…I wanted to stop the feelings that I was having for him."

"Mark?" Callie looked perplexed at Dr. Wyatt, who just offered a simple smirk.

"Hey, I might not work on the surgical floor, but I do have working ears."

Callie stood and started to pace. "I tried, you know because I was with her and I was trying to make it work. But I couldn't stay away and some of it was because I was confused, but most of it was because I still needed a piece of him with me.

When she left, it hurt like hell. Because even though I may not have seen what she saw, I truly cared for her. I wanted it to work with her, I needed it to work and it didn't. She knew me though. She called me on my bullshit and told me that I couldn't kind-of be a lesbian.

She was so sure of what she was and me? I was walking around hoping that I would feel the same way for her that I feel for him. I cried for days and then it hit me. I wasn't crying over Erica, my girlfriend, I was missing Erica the friend. The one woman that I had befriended since Addie left.

The person that I spent my lunches with and laughed at stupid shit and the one who shared my sarcastic, cynical sense of humor. I would give anything to have that back with her and I fucked up and now she's gone."

"But you are not alone, you have Cristina."

"For now. I have Cristina for now but what happens when she and Meredith work through their issues. I will go back to being the freaky, bone doctor who fucked half the staff. Because then I will have officially lost everyone." Callie sat back down on the couch as the first tear started to come down her face and for the first time in weeks, she didn't try to stop it.

"Mark is your friend." Callie scoffs at the idea.

"He was."

"Are you mad at Mark because he has a girlfriend or are you mad at yourself for not telling him how you felt?" Callie went to open her mouth but the sound of her pager going off stopped her.

"I have to go."

* * *

Callie pushed open the door and rolled her eyes. She smiled at Cristina and looked at Derek. "You paged?"

"Yes, Dr. Torres. We have an electrician who fell about five stories. We are dealing with numerous broken bones, possible brain trauma amongst various other things. I could really use your help with this." Callie nodded. Her life may be shitty, but one thing that didn't waiver, was her ability to be a good doctor. She looked over at Cristina who looked pissed.

"Apparently the ban has been lifted on these idiots who are posing as interns so they are back to being attached to my ass." Callie started to laugh until she heard the door open and she was hit with a familiar scent. She gripped the table in front of her.

"Hey. Did you book an OR?" Derek nodded at Mark. "He's being prepped now." Mark moved to stand by Derek and Lexie ran a hand down his back, which did not go unnoticed by Callie or Cristina.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Cristina exclaimed.

"Something wrong, Dr. Yang?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you what's wrong…" Callie quickly grabbed the smaller woman's arm.

"Nothing's wrong. We will meet you in the OR." She forcefully pushed Cristina out the room. Derek looked around.

"She's your resident, go with her." The others soon followed mumbling quietly to themselves. Lexie tried to meet Mark's eye, but he seemed to be focused on the X-ray in front of him.

Once the door closed, Derek turned to look at Mark who seemed stuck in a trance.

"Mark?" Derek asked cautiously.

"She lost weight. It's not overly obvious but I can tell. Fuck, Derek, she won't even look at me anymore. And she had been crying."

"How do you…?"

"I just know." Mark said sadly. "I don't know what I did wrong. I don't know why she's avoiding me. I just need her to talk to me and I need to make things right."

"I never thought you would be this distraught over a woman not talking to you." Mark looked at Derek sadly before heading out of the room.

"She's not just any woman."

Several hours later, Callie and Cristina finally emerged from the OR. It had been touch and go a few times, but it ended up being a successful surgery. Callie looked up just in time to see Lexie and Mark share a small kiss.

"Hey 3, instead of making out with the manwhore over here, don't you think there are some charts that need to be done?" Lexie blushed profusely and left without saying a word. Callie gave Cristina a grateful glance.

"You don't need to talk to her like that." Mark scolded at Cristina but kept his gaze on Callie who became very interested in her nails.

"You don't need to be making out with her on the floor either."

"You know, bitch is not a good color on you."

"Really? Cause your girlfriend wears it so nicely." Callie cleared her throat before things got too out of hand.

"Headed home?"

"Hell yeah. You ready?" Callie looked back before answering as the wheels in her head started to turn.

"Go ahead. I'll meet you there. I need to do something first."

"Cal…"

"It's fine. Go." She turned on heel and pushed past Mark as he tried to block her path.

* * *

Two hours later, Callie practically ran in the apartment. "Hey 'Stina?" She yelled as she ran into the living room. She stopped in her tracks at the sight before her. On one side of the room was Meredith who had a mix of anger and sadness on face with her arms placed firmly on her hips. Cristina stood, just looking angry and her arms folded against her chest.

"Oh sorry. I'll leave." Callie turned on her heel but Cristina's voice stopped her.

"No, Callie. Meredith was just leaving."

"Cristina." Meredith said with a bit of annoyance in her voice until she realized that she wasn't getting anywhere. "Fine." She grabbed her purse and brushed past Callie, slamming the door in the process.

"Cris, I could have left." Callie's voice caught in her throat as Cristina picked up several glass objects and threw them at the wall. "What happened?"

Cristina let out a bitter laugh. "What always fucking happens. Sadie left and now her and McDreamy are fighting again, so now all of a sudden she needs me. When she's all bright and fucking shiny, I'm put on the backburner." Callie jumped slightly as another glass objects crashed to the floor. Cristina looked at Callie.

"You look cheerful. Did you kill the girl and hang her by her pigtails?" Callie shook her head.

"No but I have a proposition for you. Now I know that you eat, drink and breathe surgery and being away from it is like death, but just try to keep an open mind."

"What the hell are you babbling about?"

"We need to get away. We need to clear our minds and finally figure out what the fuck to do with everything that is going on and we can't do it here. Especially since Seattle Grace has officially turned into General Hospital. But, truthfully, we need to get some answers and clarity before it fucking kills us."

Cristina looked at Callie as if she had lost her mind. "So your idea is?"

Callie smiled at Cristina and prayed that her roommate would warm to the idea. "Two words for you: Road Trip."


	4. Chapter 4

_It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time_

_

* * *

  
_

"Road trip?" Cristina asked slowly letting the two words swirl around her head.

"Come on. Two weeks of open road, letting our hair done. No dying patients, annoying interns or…"

"Confusing army doctors or steamy asshole plastic surgeons?"

"Exactly." Callie looked as Cristina paced around the living room.

"But where would we go?"

"Who cares? I'll rent a jeep with a GPS."

"You are serious about this?" Callie put her hands on hip and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at Cristina.

"Yes." Cristina couldn't help but to smirk at the Latin beauty. This was the first time in weeks that she started to see signs of the old kick-ass Callie and Cristina was pleased.

"How are we going to convince the Chief to let us have off?" Callie waved her hand.

"Already taking care of. I told Webber that I was feeling myself on the verge of a mental breakdown, which isn't exactly a lie and I asked for some time off so that I could get my personal life together before I ruined my career."

"And he agreed?"

"He's number 12, the idea of a doctor who could be going crazy and possibly fuck up and kill a patient is not exactly a charming thought."

Cristina narrowed her eyes. "And how exactly did you get him to agree for me to take off as well?"

Callie shrugged as she went in the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. "I told him that I needed you to be there to help me and I think he feels bad for kicking you out of the running for the solo surgery. Besides your attendance record is freakishly neat, so it's not like you don't have the time."

Cristina was quiet for a few minutes before she broke into the first smile Callie had ever seen on her face.

"Fuck it. Let's go."

* * *

After picking up the jeep, packing their things and deciding on a destination, the two unlikely pair ended up at Joe's for the first time in weeks. Each woman decided since they would be leaving the next day, they would each enjoy shaking things up a bit.

Joe was probably the happiest to see them. He wasn't stupid; he knew what was going on. That was part of his job, being the bartender. But the place had become dull without them there. He chuckled loudly as Cristina and Callie were on stage, red headed slut in one hand (Callie's idea) and sex with an alligator in other (Cristina), rapping their own rendition of Salt N Pepa's "I'll Take Your Man."

They had quite an audience surrounding them as they had become very entertaining after the first eight shots. Cristina threw her hair back as the song went off and she and Callie laughed until their sides ached. They headed back towards Joe who had a bemused expression on his face.

"I wish Walter would have been there to see that." Callie let out a deep laugh as she sipped her beer.

"I think if this surgeon thing doesn't work out, we should go on the road Yang."

Cristina nodded. "Hell yeah. We would kick ass. Ohh, incoming." Callie looked as Meredith, Derek, Lexie and Mark walked in the bar and sat down by the darts board. "You ok?"

"I don't know. I can't really feel too much of anything right now." Callie hiccupped and snorted at the same time, causing everyone to laugh and gaining the attention of the two couples by the wall.

"God, I can't wait for tomorrow. I never thought I would be excited about this."

"Me neither. But face it, we need this. We need this badly." Callie stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

As she was watching her hands, she looked up when the door opened and rolled her eyes.

"Dr. Torres?" The meek voice asked behind her.

"Grey." Callie continued the task of washing her hands.

"Um, I was wondering. Well, actually I was kind of hoping that you and I could be friends or something. I mean, you and Mark are friends and he is my boyfriend." Callie violently grabbed the tissues from the sink and looked at Lexie in the eye.

"No, you and I can not be friends. And don't let Mark fool you, he and I aren't much friends either."

Callie wobbled her way back towards the table and downed Cristina's fresh shot. "You ready? We have to get up early tomorrow."

"Nah, there is something I want to do first." Callie looked over at Owen sitting in the corner, trying desperately not to stare at Cristina.

"What are you up to?" Cristina simply shrugged.

"I'm leaving town with a bang."

* * *

Callie laid on the couch, sipping a beer and mindlessly flicking through channels. She had only been home for fifteen minutes and it was already killing her. She heard incessant knocking on the door and went to open it.

"That was quick." Her voice fell on deaf ears Mark pushed past her and walked into the living room.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Callie shook her head and sighed. This was not going to be fun.

"I'm not avoiding you; I just don't have anything to say."

Mark sighed and his voice took on a more serious tone. "Cal, I need you. There are so many things that I want to talk to you about."

Callie didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the fact that this had been the closest she had been to Mark in almost a month, or maybe it was the numerous shots she had consumed. Whatever it was, Callie was officially pissed off. She was no longer upset or whiney, now she was just angry. She glared at Mark as she snatched her jacket off and kicked her shoes into the wall. She didn't even look at him as she headed towards her bedroom, fumbling to take her belt off in the process.

"Cal?" Callie shook her head as she pulled her shirt over her head and ripped open her top drawer. She grabbed a condom out of a box and threw it on the bed.

"Callie, what are you doing?"

"Isn't this what you want? Don't kid yourself, Mark. We are not friends. Because if I was your friend, you would have told me about your little girlfriend. If we were friends, you would know what the fucking problem is." She kicked out of her jeans, standing there in nothing but a bra and boy shorts. Mark looked at her with concern.

"You see Mark; the truth is all I am to you is a fuck buddy, a piece of ass. I was good for you when the nurses shut you out and I don't know, maybe you kept me around because I'm better than most of the skanks that you fuck."

"Callie, stop it!!!" Mark grabbed her arm, but she quickly pulled away.

"Isn't that what I am always good for? HUH? I'm the cute enough girl who is nice to fuck behind closed doors, but heaven fucking forbid, someone actually love me or put me on their arm. My husband cheated on me with the perfect blonde supermodel. Erica left me because I couldn't be so fucking self assured and you? You are the worst one of them all. Because even after all this time, you still don't see me." Callie quickly brushed away a few tears.

"So are we going to fuck or not?"

Mark fought the urge to pull her in his arms but he knew that would just make matters worse. "I'm not doing this with you, not like this. I'll come back tomorrow when you sober up." He headed for the door, just as Callie slid down to the floor.

* * *

Cristina let out a shaky breath as she leaned against the brick wall outside of Joe's. She stood up as she heard the steel toe boots that she knew belonged to Hunt. He rounded the corner and spotted her standing there. He stood across from her and stared.

"Hello."

"Hey." Owen couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was about her that had him so intrigued. She looked up at him as he quickly pinned her against the wall, capturing her lips with his. Cristina tried not to moan as his fingers got tangled in her hair. She looped her fingers around his belt loops and pulled him closer.

She sighed as he started to play with the buttons of her jeans, quickly running a cold hand on her warm body. She hurriedly pulled away and smirked.

"Sorry, but I'm not sixteen. I don't get finger fucked outside of bars. See ya." She turned on her heel, careful not to show him the smile that was plastered on her face but she felt his eyes on her the entire time.


	5. Chapter 5

_Guess it's written on my face  
God, I get so sick of this place  
I gotta get up, get out, and get a life  
The days run, long, the nights too short  
Not much time for me no more  
And I'm well over due  
So now I'm going to_

_Let my hair down and bleach it blonde  
Turn the ringer off and the engine on  
'Cause I can't wait to get to the good times  
Yeah just one stop at the ATM  
Grab a hundred bucks and a real good friend  
Pack it up, and take a load off my mind  
'Cause I can't wait to get to the good times_

_

* * *

  
_

Callie pulled her dark, thick hair back into a ponytail and pulled her Uggs on her feet. She looked over at Cristina who was nursing a cup of coffee and sitting on the counter.

"Ready?" Cristina nodded as she hopped down.

"Let's get the fuck out of here."

The second Callie passed the sign indicating that they were out of Seattle, both women shared a laugh.

"Is it a shame that just leaving this damn town makes me feel ten times better?"

Cristina shook her head as she hooked her IPod up to the radio. "Nope. I was just thinking the exact same thing."

The trip was going to be about roughly 18 hours, but since both were used to staying up for days at a time, they knew that they could make it there without having to stay overnight at some random hotel.

They spent the time in the car to know everything about each other. They discussed everything from their respective childhoods to various relationships that they had found themselves in.

Cristina told Callie about her burning every dress that her mother bought and Callie revealed that when she was five, she cut off all of her hair so that she would be more like her brothers.

Five hours into the trip, Callie told Cristina her dream to want to dye her hair red and change her name to Ariel when she was younger, prompting Cristina to tell her that will be her new name. Callie informed her that if that was the case, then she would be calling her Tinkerbell after Cristina informed her about a very disturbing fantasy.

They stopped at the most bizarre places and took pictures of everything from a interesting looking bathroom to a large cowboy hat that was on the side of the road. They shared stories until their sides ached and they never once looked at their cell phones or wondered what was going on at Seattle Grace.

* * *

Mark felt something absent from the second that he walked into the hospital. He had been calling Callie all morning, just to be met with her voicemail. He rushed into work this morning, not even bothering to stop for a scone. Running to catch the elevator, he taps his foot impatiently.

"Stop doing that." Mark looks back at Derek and rolls his eyes. "Why are you so antsy?"

"Just ready to go to work, that's all."

"Anxious to see Lexie, huh?" Derek looked closely at his best friend, waiting for some kind of reaction.

"Uh? Yeah, Lexie." Mark practically runs off the elevator to go check out the surgical board to see when she will be in. He is stopped midway by Webber.

"Chief."

"Immediate meeting for all residents and attendings. Now." Mark looked over at Derek who just shrugged in response.

Five minutes later, all the necessary people were in the Chief's office as he discussed some VIP patient that was going to require all of their attention. Mark couldn't help but notice that Callie and Cristina were both missing. The Chief was sure that there were on the right path to raising their status, especially if this case panned out correctly.

"Also, for any ortho issues you will need to page Dr. Williams." This got Mark's attention.

"Wait, why? Where's Callie?"

"Dr. Torres took a leave of absence for awhile."

"For how long? Where did she go?"

"I don't know Dr. Sloan. Also, Dr. Bailey, I need you to rotate Dr. Yang's interns, as she also will be unavailable for a period of time. Ok people; let's go do what we do best." Everyone left the room, whispering amongst themselves about what could be going on. Mark and Derek followed the Chief to the nurse's station. Mark didn't even realize that Lexie was standing there waiting for him.

"Chief, is everything alright with Callie? Did she say where she was going?" Richard sighed heavily and shared a knowing glance with Derek.

"No. She just needed to get away from the hospital for awhile." The three gentlemen were soon joined by Owen, but Mark could have cared less.

"But why? Did she say why? Did she go to visit her folks? Did she…"

"She didn't say where she was going. She just said that she needed to get away from…she just needed to get away, Mark. She will be back though." Richard patted Mark on the shoulder and walked away. Mark stood still as he felt as though he had really fucked up this time.

**

* * *

  
**

18 long hours and they were finally parking their car in front of the massive hotel in the unbearable heat. Cristina put her shades on as the pair headed inside the palatial Palms Hotel in Las Vegas. This was Cristina's first time and she was excited.

"Reservation for Calliope Torres please." Callie told the sweet natured, silicone enhanced hotel clerk. She quickly let her mind wander to what Mark would have to say about her boob job but Cristina's look stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Holy shit." That was the only proper words Cristina could conjure up once they had entered their suite. The Palms called it a King Pin Suite and Cristina decided that if they never the hotel room, it would be fine with her.

The retro style 4,240 square foot suite featured two bedrooms, three bathrooms, LCD and Plasma TVs throughout. It also included regulation bowling equipment, a pool table, and a full bar, which Cristina and Callie quickly ran to.

"Should we turn on our phones?" Cristina asked.

"Yeah, I guess it's time." Callie's phone was filled with calls from the Chief, Miranda and about 20 from Mark, begging her to call him. There was also an interesting call from Addison, who told her that if she didn't call Mark soon, she was going to explode because she had better things to do than to talk to a crazed Mark Sloan.

Cristina's voicemail consisted of mainly her clan, a serious call from Meredith and a dozen hang-ups that Callie could only assume was Owen.

The first week flew by without much incident. They gambled, drank, visited shows, drank, and had very competitive rounds of bowling in their room.

As each woman sat on the floor, nursing their beer, Cristina finally decided to say something to Callie.

"So what are you going to do when we head back?" Callie took a deep breath as she cracked her knuckles.

"I want to graduate, Tink. I just want to finally fucking graduate."

Cristina furrowed her eyebrows. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"When I was with George, I was in high school. I was the girl that sat in the back of the class, eating her hair, hoping that he would notice me.

Then there was Erica, who was like a college love disaster. You know, I was experimenting like most girls do at drunken frat parties. I was walking in, praying that it would work.

But Mark? Mark feels like after. After med school, when you finally feel as though you have got your shit together enough to let someone in. I look at him and I know that I shouldn't, but I can't help but to see a house, kids and a dog. He makes me feel like all the years of high school, college and med school is worth it. God, that sounds corny." Callie shook her head and repositioned herself against the bar.

"Yeah it does, but I get it." Callie raised an eyebrow at Cristina who became interested in peeling the label off her beer bottle.

"Burke. Burke felt like after. At least he did up until the point where he left me because I wasn't so fucking Burke-like."

"Hunt makes you feel that way." Callie said it more as a statement than an actual question. "You should allow yourself to feel that way again, Cris, before an intern who drinks out of a juice box comes and takes him away." They both cackled before the mood became more serious. When Callie spoke again, she was dead serious.

"You need to make up with Meredith."

"Cal…"

"No just hear me out. You need someone like her in your life. We all do. We need someone to be there when the George or Burke or Mark or Hunt's of the world don't work out. You need to swallow your pride and make things right with her. If you don't, you will regret it forever."


	6. Chapter 6

_When I opened up my eyes today  
Felt the sun shining on my face  
It became so clear to me that everything is going my way  
I feel like there's no limit to what I can see  
Got rid of fears that were holding me  
My endless possibilities has the whole world opened for me  
That's why I'm feeling...  
I'm feeling so good_

Callie and Cristina walked through the doors of Seattle Grace feeling tanned, ready and dangerous. They knew what they had to do in order to get their lives in order and they were finally ready to swallow a big girl pill and do it. Callie headed to the Chief's office to discuss some things while Cristina looked at the surgical board as her plan was coming into play.

Cristina smirked as she saw the complicated surgery on the board and the doctor who was performing. She knew that all the necessary people would be together, making this a lot easier. She turned and ran towards the gallery.

She opened the door and smirked at the shocked expressions on most of the faces in front of her.

"Ok, here's the deal. If I associate your name with a number, get the hell out of the gallery now." She sighed in satisfaction as 1, 2, and 4 quickly scurried away. She leveled her eye at 3.

"I'm learning and my assigned resident is in here."

"You know, you have gotten mouthier since you started sucking Sloan's dick. Piece of advice? Don't try that "I'm a big girl now and I can talk back" bullshit to me cause that's the quickest way to get you knocked on your ass." Lexie looked around for someone to come to her defense but left defeated when she realized that no one was going to say anything.

Mark finally spoke. "Is Callie with you?" Cristina nodded and Mark went to stand up but Cristina pushed him back down.

"Ok, the man strength that you have is scary."

"Why are you really with 3?" Cristina crossed her arms over her chest and leveled Mark with her eyes.

"Yang, I doubt that he has to answer to you."

"Shut it, McDreamy. This whole thing with Lexie is a bunch of bullshit and you know it. Now look, I suggest you start talking and keep in mind that I am the only person that can salvage your relationship with Callie right now."

Mark sighed heavily, feeling dejected and quickly running out of options. He spoke loudly but kept his eyes on Cristina.

"Callie is hot. Dirty, sexy, dangerously hot. Normally that would be fine. I could sleep with her and leave and not feel anything. But she's also smart and sweet and kind and funny and she calls me on my bullshit and doesn't let me be a lesser man.

She tells me little snippets from her life and I find myself remembering them like the fact that she only drinks orange juice without the pulp and how the tiny scar on her inner thigh was from a softball game gone wrong." Cristina's eyes started to soften but she remained quiet.

"I was lying next to her one night, wrapped around her in a way that I never did with any other woman. I took in her scent and it smelled like vanilla, coconut and it is possibly the most intoxicating thing in the world. So I freaked out because I wasn't going to be another source of her pain. I wasn't going to be the one that finally broke her.

So I got involved with Lexie. She's simple and uncomplicated. She's cute and sweet and untainted. She smells like fruit which is nice but not intoxicating. She's the anti-Callie and that's what I need." The room grew quiet as they let Mark's words swirl around in their head. It was Alex who finally spoke up.

"Dude, you're a dumbass." Cristina couldn't help but laugh as she put her hands on Mark's shoulders to prevent him from getting up. Instead she looked down at Mark and looked at all the love and struggle that was apparent in his eyes.

"You need to get rid of three now and you need to tell Callie the truth." Mark just sat there not moving.

"Did you not just hear a word I said? I don't want to hurt her."

"So don't hurt her. Look, Sloan, this whiney, unsure thing is not very becoming of you. For some god forsaken reason, Callie actually thinks the world of you and doesn't see you in the same light as the rest of us so grow some balls and tell her already." Cristina looked around at the various people spread out in the gallery. "Besides, if you don't, I'm sure someone in this damn room will."

That grabbed Mark's attention and he stood up and prepared to go in search of Callie.

"Oh and Sloan?" Mark turned to look at Cristina. "Tell her that it's ok to finally graduate." With a sigh, Cristina looked around at her next target. One down, one to go.

"Meredith, can I talk to you for a minute?"

* * *

Callie sat in the lounge, chewing on a Twizzler and going over some paperwork. She was wondering where the hell everyone was at. She was sure that someone would have seen Yang and figured out they were back. She was surprised and slightly disappointed that she hadn't been bombarded with questions from everyone yet. She looked up as the door opened.

"Dr. Torres, you're back." She could have swore she heard a bit of hope in his voice.

"Hello, Dr. Hunt. Yeah, we got back last night." Owen took a seat across from her and the pair sat in a weird silence.

"So…" Callie laughed as Owen seemed to be wringing his hands out. She stood up and placed a small hand on his shoulder.

"You should ask her out, cause the whole hot and cold thing you are doing? It's getting really old." She flipped her hair back and walked out of the room, almost colliding with Derek on her way out.

"Excuse me." Callie tried to walk around him but Derek refused to budge. "Do you mind moving?"

"Mark is like my brother and even though he slept with my wife, we are finally at a point where things are good between us." Callie furrowed her eyebrows and tried not to roll her eyes.

"Does this speech have a point?"

"Yeah, if you break his heart, my four sisters will be here faster than I can snap my fingers."

"You do realize that he is dating your girlfriend's little sister. Why am I getting the "don't hurt him or else" speech?" Derek just moved out of her way letting her pass through.

* * *

Callie walked through her door after a long 13 hour shift. She heard music coming from the living room.

"Hey Tink. You would not believe the day I had." Callie ran a hand though her hair as she sat slightly shocked at what she walked into.

"Um…" Christina held up a hand, preparing to explain.

"Ok, I took your advice and Mer and I worked it out. So we came here to drink and dance and Derek, who apparently likes me more than Sadie, invited himself over. By the way, he dances like a white boy on crack." Callie laughed at the glare she received for that one.

"Oh, also, I explained to Mer that our twosome would definitely have to become a threesome because there is no way I'm letting you become the freaky, loner again." Callie tried to stop smile on her face, but Cristina's blunt yet sweet gesture warmed her heart. Her face must of said it all though.

"Shut up. Don't get all mushy. Anyway, half way through the bottle, mimbo over here showed up looking for you." Callie finally let her eyes roam on Mark, who was sitting on the couch, nursing a beer.

"Please tell me that he didn't dance." Cristina and Meredith shared a look and spoke at the same time. "No, thank God." The three women giggled loudly.

"Anyway, go in the room, talk to him, and then bring your Ariel singing ass out here so we can drink some more."

"Is that an order?" Cristina took a swig from her beer and nodded. "Damn right." Callie shook her head and walked into her bedroom, feeling Mark's presence right behind her.

"Oh and Ariel?" Callie turned around

"Yeah?"

"I'm going out with Hunt tomorrow so I can only assume you did something." Callie simply shrugged and winked before shutting her door.

"Ariel?" Mark raised his eyebrows and Callie chuckled.

"Long story." She moved closer to the window, trying to put as much distance between the two of them as possible.

"When did things get awkward between us?"

"When you chose her." Callie took a deep breath. She was going to start getting back to her old self and the old Callie would not run away from something. She would face it head on and deal with the consequences later.

"Look…"

"No, listen to me Mark. You were my person. You were the one I went to, that listened to every aspect of my life. I let you in, I trusted you, but you didn't even tell me about Lexie. That hurt. The fact that you wouldn't share with me what was going hurt like hell."

"I didn't want you to know."

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't want you to know that I was only with her so that I could stop thinking about you, ok?" Mark's voice rose higher than he intended.

"So you knew that you had feelings for me and you didn't say anything?!?!? You chickenshit!!!"

"Hello? You are the one with the failed marriage and failed lesbian thing and I just didn't think that you were interested."

"For fuck's sake Mark, when I said that you were good for more than just sex, I meant it. Next time, remind me to spell shit out for you."

"Are we going to stand here and argue or can I finally kiss you and get you to shut up already?"

"You started it." Callie started to place her hand on her hip, but Mark's lips found hers and she had to brace the window in order not to fall over. It was the kind of kiss that she had been craving from him. It was sweet and intense, the perfection combination of passion and love. It was perfect. Finally, she pulled away for fear that she would pass out.

"I broke up with Lexie." Biting her lip, Callie nodded her head and moved around him to head for the door.

"Hey!! Where are you going?" Callie laughed as she noticed the obvious hard on that Mark was currently sporting.

"To dance it out." Mark groaned as he fell on the bed. That woman was going to be the death of him.


End file.
